


Roll With It

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: This is definitely the last baby Arin's having.





	Roll With It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiq2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiq2004/gifts).



> Written as a request for Saiq, and part of the shared The Pack universe! Click the collection for more.

The toilet flushed and Arin emerged from the bathroom, groaning and holding his lower back. “This is the last one,” he told Dan, who had been lying in bed entirely circled by the family’s cats and idly petting at each of them. 

“Aww, baby, c’mere,” he said, though his panicked expression told Arin that the idea of this being the last baby was akin to suggesting that the Giants would never again have a winning team. Arin waddled to the bed, hating every single step, and then managed to lower himself to the bed without crushing the cats.

“I’m serious,” he said, lying down gingerly. “I haven’t been able to pee right since I had Zip, and now this one’s pressing on my gut.” Dan made a soothing sound, wrapped himself around Arin like a stem of ivy, and Arin surrendered to his touch – and the warmth of cats relocating themselves about him.

Dan remained utterly noncommittal to the topic. Arin knew if Dan had the choice he’d keep making babies with Arin. Maybe because he wasn’t the one who had to carry them around. Dan actually kissed the back of his hand, and his long arm wrapped around Arin’s round belly. “Have I ever thanked you for doing me the incredible honor of having my baby?”

“No you have not. Have I ever thanked you for putting your enormous penis in my sweet butthole?” 

It was a form of their old teasing, and one they hadn’t engaged in much during this particular pregnancy, and it made Dan immediately begin to laugh his ass off. “Oh my God!” he hooted. Arin almost laughed himself, but he didn’t want to pee or crap his pants.

This was _definitely_ the last baby he was having.

Dan kissed his way across the back of Arin’s shoulders, and that felt nice. Actually pretty comforting after a year plus of worrying that he’d walk out the door; leave him for an easier life with Brian. Their marriage pretty much guaranteed that he wasn’t going to leave out of the blue, but it was still soothing.

Then Dan’s voice was in his ear. “You know, I have heard that orgasms help bring on labor…”

The door swung open, and two six-year-olds shot into the room. “Abba!” the taller one yelled dramatically, torpedoing toward Dan’s back and somehow managing to headbutt his butt on the way onto the bed; he writhed in mock pain away from Arin. The smaller, shorter one – the one who looked so much like him, the one that reminded him of Holly on her brightest day – was quieter and had much more grace, and carefully wrapped herself around his middle from the front. Between the two of them, they managed to scatter all five cats.

“Little bird,” Dan said, rolling onto his back and letting Rhea flop down against his chest, “you have to _knock_ when grown-ups are alone in a room together.” They had told Rhea this multiple times, but it was an order she seemed utterly incapable of following.

“I know, but we were really bored,” she said. Which clearly seemed to be reason enough to interrupt her parents. Six year olds weren’t well known for being particularly reasonable. 

“And where are the rest of your parents?”

“Ross is streaming, Howie and mom are doing stuff for the convention…” Rhea said, counting on her fingers.

“We were helping,” said Zip, sucking on the top of her right thumb. They were still trying to get Rhea to stop doing that when her sister had decided to follow along in her footsteps. Arin didn’t know where either of them got it from, though he’d always wondered if Dan’s tooth-related problems were due to some thumbsucking in his youth.

“But then we started playing with the glitter, so they said we should come find you!” Rhea headbutted Dan’s chest again. 

“Ahah,” said Dan. He played with their daughter’s hair – it was finally starting to puff back out into its normal mess of red brown after the haircutting incident during their road trip several months ago. Arin automatically wiped a couple of flecks of pink glitter from Zip’s stick-straight hair. Holly and Suzy had done a good job of brushing the girls down before they came upstairs, but Arin was already plotting on some future alone time with Dan that would end with Suzy and Holly ending up with a studio filled with overeager children.

“What did you do in school today?” Arin asked. He’d been napping since the last Grump session that afternoon, and had missed the girls’ return from class. Rhea took a deep breath and explained everything, with Zip hanging back, listening quietly, her head against Arin’s belly. A sense of total peace filled him. 

When Rhea told him about how the class gerbil tried to run away during show and tell, his belly shifted under Zip’s head, with a sharp kick.

“Oh!” she called out, totally shocked, sitting up and pressing her little hand down, then curiously watching as Arin’s stomach continued to change shape. The baby actually rolled upward, which managed to squish his lungs, forcing a wheeze out of him.

“Get down,” he whispered, trying to draw the kid backwards. That was when it actually somersaulted in his belly, kicking the whole way over.

“Woah!” Zip said. She was rarely this impressed; the Grand Canyon had fazed her less. 

“Do you wanna feel too, Rhea?” Arin asked. 

“NO!” Rhea said immediately, clinging to Dan. She sounded so repulsed he laughed, and – miraculously – avoided peeing.

“Well, I for one am not going to miss out on this opportunity.” Dan cuddled Rhea to his chest, then extended his other hand and pressed it against Arin’s belly. Tiny feet hammered into soft skin, echoing up into Dan’s big palm.

Arin watched his husband’s expression change, silently; his overawe, the grace, the fact that he was so clearly moved, touched Arin’s heart.

“It’s so incredible,” Dan said quietly.

“We made a human being,” Arin said. “People do it every day.”

“Other people,” Dan pointed out, and he lifted his hand to stroke Zip’s face, tracing along the parts that were most familiar to him – the parts of Arin in her little open, surprised face. “Other people aren’t you, Arin.” 

Arin smiled. In spite of everything they’d been through, everything that loomed before him, he smiled.

Dan had a way of making him far too happy and far too blue. When he leaned in to kiss him over their daughter’s heads, Arin understood the truth – that even the stormiest of skies were worth it. Even the pains of childbirth and labor were, just to have him there.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, head on down to [my tumblr](http://devilgate-drive.tumblr.com/) for more!


End file.
